<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>游离态 by Noomrevlis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490848">游离态</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomrevlis/pseuds/Noomrevlis'>Noomrevlis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomrevlis/pseuds/Noomrevlis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>游离态是元素存在的一种状态，和化合态相对，在化学上，指一元素不与其他元素化合，而能单独存在的状态。元素以单质形态存在则为游离态。少数化学性质不活泼的金属，在自然界中能以游离态存在。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>方灿BangChan/李旻浩LEEKNOW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>游离态</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半现实向abo</p><p> </p><p>他的心上有长长的、连绵不断的围栏。</p><p>但对于方灿，即使全面开放也没有关系，因为他知道那个人并不会敲门，就算把“谢绝入内”翻过来变成“欢迎光临”也是一样的。他们是互不干扰的同类元素，任何情况下，都无法发生反应。</p><p>⒈<br/>对方进来的瞬间，李旻浩没忍住，闷哼了一声。<br/>“怎么了？”方灿立刻停止了动作，“疼吗？”</p><p>他摇头。怎么可能会疼。发情期的身体被高浓度的激素蒙蔽根本感受不到伤害，何况这是今天的第二次了。</p><p>“没事，走神了，”他眨了眨眼，抓住方灿衬衫后领，“继续吧。”</p><p>插曲一旦发生，时间好像就被剪短。湿淋淋又炙热的情潮快速退去，周身冷下来，李旻浩把脸埋在枕头里喘气。方灿去了一趟浴室，回来照样坐在床沿。他没有说什么，也没有想和他交流，但在李旻浩试图站起来的时候扶了他一把，说，我陪你去吧。</p><p>“不用。”李旻浩有气无力的推开他的手。</p><p>莲蓬头倾泻下满室水汽氤氲。他习以为常地进行清理擦洗的工作，反复冲刷了很多遍才拧紧龙头。然后是正常的洗头、洗澡，闭眼挤沐浴露的时候却抓了一手空。李旻浩勉强迎着泡沫睁开眼睛，发现他原来放置好的瓶子被方灿挪到另一边的架子上去了。</p><p>都会有的。谁都会有。突如其来的瞬间，自信可以维持的生活就被击败、垮塌，千里之堤撞上了它无路可逃的小蚂蚁。原来溃不成军是通用的形容词，既能描述一群人又能指代微不足道的一个。他贴着墙壁滑坐到瓷砖地面上，大口喘气，眼眶已经红了。</p><p>咚咚咚。方灿在敲门。“旻浩？”年上对任何人都是亲切贴心的语气，对成员对职工对合作伙伴，“出来了吗？”</p><p>他关水，哑着嗓子说很快，胡乱拽下毛巾擦了擦脸。说眼睛进了洗发水因此流泪了大概是不会遭受怀疑的，李旻浩想，反正无论如何那个人是给了他等量的信任和等量的漠视。</p><p>⒉<br/>李旻浩的分化发生在十八岁。</p><p>意味着遇见方灿之前，他已经是个相当独立的Omega，快到发情期会提前备好抑制剂，和父母以外的人待在一起也习惯了贴上阻隔贴。因为隐藏得太好，舞团内的哥哥们直到他退出为止还不知道他的第二性别，是后来他说漏嘴了，才恍然大悟：</p><p>「周末出来聚餐吧！」<br/>「啊这周吗……但是我最近快那个了，可能不行」<br/>「哦哦发情期吗，理解理解……诶，你分化了吗？最近吗？怎么没说过？」</p><p>哪有，明明是你们自己不在意，发一条kkt三天都不回。李旻浩对着屏幕撇了下嘴角。</p><p>「嗯……好久了，成年前吧」</p><p>「那我们旻浩有找到合适的Alpha吗？」</p><p>鉴于问话方和自己性别相同，暂且可以剥离骚扰嫌疑，归类于正常的担忧。但是这种话容易令他不知从何下手，李旻浩啃了好几分钟指甲，想了一堆应答，结果刚摁下辅音又删掉了。</p><p>「没有。」<br/>最后还是简短地结束了对话。</p><p>不能认定他们之间就是没有缘分的。比如两个人的生日数字，月份相同并且日期连起来就是出道日。再比如两个人分化的年龄都是十八岁。李旻浩进入公司时，同期分化完毕的Alpha只有一个人。<br/>所以李旻浩第一次单独在公司练习室被突如其来的热流击垮、跌跌撞撞地向外寻求帮助的时候，迎面撞上的只能是被信息素吸引而从楼梯口鬼使神差的转了个弯过来的方灿。不是罗曼蒂克更不是爱情剧本的开端，唯独能套用的是物理法则所显示的异性相吸，直觉本能潜意识之类的，完全不能被主观意志左右的东西。</p><p>李旻浩觉得这是幸运的。</p><p>他见过同为Omega的弟弟和年上恋人的相处。那天韩知城休息在家，他正好和徐彰彬有共同的行程，回到宿舍已经半夜了。韩知城从沙发里睡眼惺忪地抬起头，向徐彰彬噘嘴要bobo。年上就真的吻下去，在薄唇上留下浅浅的、虔诚的印记。</p><p>身体构造决定了Omega往往作为弱势群体被拴住，随着社会发展自然从生理层面延拓到了情感和文化，这是正常的，文明从茹毛饮血进化了千年，难免会希望对腺体的啮咬能带上所谓的爱。</p><p>可李旻浩始终是随性的人，自由散漫不受束缚，顶着自来熟的天赋却往往逃离人群，如果是只猫也将是桀倨的品种。他习惯于和外界保持丝状联系，飘忽忽的脆弱的，太近太远都会断裂，平衡态指向不亲不疏的位置。</p><p>所以他和方灿没有亲吻也没有契约，分明是他事先预想的最优解，却将他拖到变形后复杂化的难题中去。<br/>李旻浩好像陷入了新的僵局。</p><p>⒊<br/>「我去趟药店，要带什么吗？」方灿先发在了群聊里，想想又小窗李旻浩，「抑制剂还有吗？」<br/>「不用了」对方出其意料的回复的相当及时，「我自己去吧。」</p><p>「你的腿可以吗」<br/>「不可以也没关系，我会自己去的」</p><p>方灿撑开伞，但还是有几滴雨落在了屏幕上，折射出歪歪曲曲的对话框。这样的天气让他联想到一些科幻风格的电影，同时不可避免的，想到李旻浩。</p><p>大概只有方灿认为李旻浩像外星人。</p><p>“方结团的一号是我。”</p><p>他看到年下弯起好看的眼睛对粉丝宣布，巧笑倩兮美目盼兮，一只手抓着笔，另一只软软的扣着别人的五指。<br/>他忽然感受到了虚无。</p><p>委实太像幻觉了，有关李旻浩的一切，万花筒般让人混乱。方灿难以判断哪一个李旻浩是真实的，镜头前的舞台下的练习室里的。明明统一是安静却不乏跳脱的模样，但他无法对焦在他身上，记忆中的投影永远泛着失真的毛糙边缘。</p><p>他曾经觉得李旻浩是故意掩饰或伪装着，后来发现原来那只是性格而已，比钻石拥有更多切面，和表里如一的平凡群居动物格格不入，就像正方形积木不能挤到圆形孔洞里去。</p><p>然而人类是以类分以群聚的单纯种族，年下说不定真的是什么地外智慧生命……<br/>说笑罢了。</p><p>因为从幼年起就成为了练习生，方灿对药店的构造相当熟悉。他拿了几盒感冒药，又咨询了一下止疼片的位置，临结账前权衡再三，踟躇着问店员：</p><p>“或许、Omega的抑制剂……有什么副作用小一点的吗？”</p><p>李旻浩不是在他的看护下长大的。</p><p>方灿尚未分化前被同公司的哥哥姐姐调笑过。“我们灿尼啊，肯定会是Alpha，”虽然说话时不正经地揉着他的后脑勺，“看性格就知道了，肯定是第一天就会给自己的Omega打上标记的那种小狼。”</p><p>出道后逐渐消磨的强势，镜头前藏起来的占有欲，作为“方灿”的大部分内容被“队长”和“长兄”替换掉了，唯有在最赤裸的两性关系方面好像还能继续。对李龙馥的爱护怜惜难道完全出自于“看见了过去的自己”吗，扪心自问，他更是无法对稚气而娇嫩易损的玫瑰坐视不理。<br/>像禾苗一样的孩子们，需要有人照料和培养。他不过在用自己的方式履行普世性的责任，同时是普世性的私欲。</p><p>存在且唯一存在的例外是李旻浩。方灿不知道如何对待他。他从出现起就保持着薄脆疏离的琉璃光泽，远远地撇清一切，不属于这个世界般眺望人群。无法沾染温度，无法受力，强硬也好怀柔也罢，只要接近，似乎都会碎裂。</p><p>方灿始终是小心翼翼地维系他和李旻浩之间的平衡点，因为相遇的一刻彼此已经是麻烦的大人了，谁也不会冒着鱼死网破的风险去吐露心迹，不如不清不楚地混淆一气，一视同仁的平凡态度反而能避免伤害任何人。</p><p>虽然他其实是在恐惧着，与李旻浩构成了暧昧关系这件事。</p><p>⒋<br/>「什么都可以独自完成」</p><p>“是好事啊，”徐彰彬说，“大家都会羡慕哥。”</p><p>“其实也有不好的地方。”<br/>“会吗？”<br/>“嗯……比如、有些时候不能融入你们？”</p><p>太孤独了。</p><p>除了成为团队的队长，solo也是很好的选择。出道前老师和职员们真心实意的向他分析过利弊。那会儿同期的哥哥朋友们纷纷实现或放弃梦想了，他游荡在新生代的小孩子里面，的确像个独行侠一般的角色。<br/>之所以拒绝solo方灿是考虑过很多的，对自己的能力，对公司的包装，甚至市场发展之类杂七杂八的东西。他并未明示过的，实际上是感性而非理性因素。</p><p>但不是说加入团体就能有效缓解……不能沟通的情况依旧很多，而且因为他早已习惯了独立解决问题，对他人敞开心扉反倒是困难的。他可以试着跨过鸿沟解答孩子们的苦恼，自己却总是在凌晨三点默默消化，顶多是和咖啡，还有音轨。</p><p>宿舍不太安静。黄铉辰和韩知城挤在一起看电视剧，梁精寅在洗澡，人声水声混成一片。另外几个可能去工作了，方灿探头看看，没有发现。</p><p>“都去哪儿了？”他把塑料袋放到鞋柜上，蹲下换鞋。</p><p>“公司，做直播，”韩知城回答他，视线黏在屏幕上没动，“旻浩哥在房间里。”</p><p>他望向四人间。房门紧闭着，缝隙中披露出语意不详的黑暗。方灿对黑色有偏好，但假如它压抑沉重地覆盖在李旻浩附近，他还是觉得不妥当。</p><p>李旻浩的私服也几乎没有纯黑的。他要是专断独行且乖僻固执的、独属于年下的Alpha，会把为数不多的几件拿去烧掉。</p><p>握住门把手前他就存了些不太好的预感。家里已分化的只剩韩知城，所以和领地主权无关，他出自理智的担忧着门内人的身体状况。</p><p>开门以后如他所料。面积尚可的卧室被信息素浸染透彻，空气仿佛不再流动，随Omega颤抖的吐息而颤抖。方灿不敢移动。尽管腺体乃至全身游走的热量宛如百爪挠心，可贸然行事只会更糟。他努力克制着不对挥之不去的清甜作出反应，一点一点地，朝李旻浩挪过去。<br/>李旻浩蜷在角落，紧紧攥住毯子的一角。被戏称为沙漠的瞳孔只在这种时候沾上澄澈的液体，像雪地上洇湿眼周的雕像，美轮美奂，不合常理。</p><p>直到上床前李旻浩都是乖顺的，依着方灿的意愿，把脖颈袒露给他，爪子收起，只剩绵绵的肉垫。<br/>第五天不该这么严重，以往从未有过，他完成临时标记之后想。出了什么错了。</p><p>好事单行，坏事成双。方灿刚准备把他抱起来，李旻浩忽然开口：你去买抑制剂了是吗。</p><p>“对，”他的疑惑只持续了半秒。两年队友，一年室友，有默契才是理所当然。</p><p>“哦，”Omega表情不太鲜明的点了点头，“那我以后还是用抑制剂好了吧。”他再次展现的面孔十分诚恳，方灿看得晃神，一时间忘了反应。</p><p>“之前辛苦你了，灿哥。”</p><p>年下甚至工工整整的鞠了一躬，不无困难但是坚定的穿上拖鞋离开了房间，临走前把门关上了。</p><p>方灿也没有开灯。</p><p>孤独感。</p><p>他从来不同别人讨论这件事。3RACHA没有灵感时就会聊天，天南地北无所不说，每次方灿都巧妙的绕开了，除了写歌词非得触及这种题材不可。</p><p>「这首歌写好了的话会让很多人得到帮助的吧」<br/>「……彰彬啊」<br/>「嗯？怎么了哥？」</p><p>那天他说了什么。</p><p>「不会的」<br/>「孤独这种事情，是不会产生共鸣的」</p><p>像荒谬绝伦的悖论。源自“一个人”才萌生的情绪，如何期冀“他人”达到恰好吻合的频率。万幸的是每个人身上的寂寞有限而温暖无穷，可以互相拥抱纾解冰霜，不必一昧拔掉谁的金箔。<br/>然而实质上是人类无力的安慰剂之一。</p><p>遇到李旻浩之前方灿总是抱着清醒又寂寥的想法活着的。他有朋友，交心程度不等，人人经过又匆匆拐走，他以为他会习惯这样淡泊的生活，也很好，像水流，不死也没有活过。</p><p>遇到他的时候，春河开冻，南方一千座堤坝轰隆隆地升起闸门，铅制的心脏砰砰作响。方灿第一眼看见的是萤火，第二眼才注意到微笑问候的男孩。火焰比光黯淡，三短三长又三短。他头晕目眩地，以为自己被召唤了。</p><p>然而李旻浩不认为孤独是件值得褒贬的事。他乐意待在人群边缘，这也是对的，因为嘈杂和不适时的关心会伤害他，孤独不会。他和方灿的感受并不相通。</p><p>所以事情就是这样。一旦他有了想要分享孤独的人，想要践行悖论的人，那么他注定是失败的。</p><p>谁孤独，他就永远孤独。</p><p>⒌<br/>大人区分生活和工作的能力比小孩子强。方灿的手现在又放在他的肩上了，李旻浩垂下眼睑，扭过头和韩知城说话。</p><p>“晚上要吃汤饭吗？”<br/>“我没什么胃口……都行吧。”</p><p>交好的弟弟凑上前，相当善解人意的问他要不要补一针抑制剂，或者去休息一下。离录制开始没多久了，他摆手说算了不要紧，不动声色地往方灿的反向移动。后者的掌心顺势滑落，没有再放上来的意思。</p><p>哥打算和灿哥僵持多久？昨晚韩知城单独找了他聊天。你们的问题很奇怪。</p><p>大家一般不用“奇怪”去形容一个问题，如果用了，那么说明它已然迈入了当局者迷的严重态势。他支着下巴，示意韩知城继续讲。</p><p>“我很难描述清楚，总之是不太一样……”<br/>松鼠脸蛋因为苦恼而鼓囊囊的，李旻浩忍不住伸手过去捏住：“和谁不一样？”<br/>“所有人。”韩知城试着扒开他，最终不敌对方败下阵来。</p><p>“你也就见过你和彰彬尼而已，说这么大范围干嘛。”</p><p>“不是啊……哥你不觉得、你们的关系是绝对不会发生在别人身上的吗？”</p><p>我们的关系。李旻浩不无自嘲的抿嘴。严格意义上，他们的关系除了性伴侣以外不再比任何人多出什么，甚至八竿子打不着——方灿隶属于3RACHA，他则是舞蹈line的重要成员。<br/>只剩Vocal了，他们重叠的部分。李旻浩喜欢独自录音，因为方灿会很细致的给他指导。年上的专业素养是无可指摘的，那些意见只针对他，他逐字逐句的记在心里，拼命改正掉，下次却会带来些新的问题排队等候。</p><p>“LEEKNOW应该可以做好的，”他们善良的小队长最多疑惑地嘟囔这么一句，继续循循善诱的把瑕疵抹去，直到成曲趋于完美。</p><p>以生命起誓，李旻浩保证他不是故意的。他始终为了团队的未来在努力，并且在提高，嗓子的狭小纰漏让他同样感到不适。可他很难控制他的错误，即使有意练习，也无法杜绝。</p><p>他无法回避一个现实：他情不自禁地迷恋方灿独特的、舍他其谁的关注。可能的话，他会贪图更多。</p><p>录制结束后回宿舍，路上他们坐了同辆车，李旻浩盯了一会儿窗外首尔的夜景，没头没脑的说：我明天和韩尼去游乐场。</p><p>是吗，好的，注意身体。他在脑子里过了几遍常见的寒暄模板。但是车窗映出年上的倒影，影子和本人都恪守缄默。</p><p>“彰彬尼也约了我去滑雪”<br/>“昇玟尼呢，不会打算待在家里吧”<br/>“说起来lix的家人也来了，今年好像会很热闹”</p><p>一气呵成的引出了供大家分享的话题，却不存在一句对他的回答。李旻浩不打算尝试加入讨论了，转而望着外面发呆，过了一会儿，鬼使神差地伸出食指，对着年上若隐若现的梨涡打了个叉。</p><p>他厌恶被性别代表，被生理限制。可为什么会执着于方灿对自己的偏心与否，通透如李旻浩也难以解释。<br/>要么不是通常情况下、Omega对Alpha的迫求。就像那天李旻浩的柜子里仍然有未用完的抑制剂，他只是没想起来，或者他的海马体做了同他声带一模一样的抉择。</p><p>这抉择不出于生理，但它在躯干的任意角落形成条件反射。为什么。</p><p>也许，李旻浩想，这真是最坏的结果。</p><p>他是爱上他了。</p><p>⒍<br/>方灿不常用sns搜索自己组合的tag，所以看见李旻浩和韩知城出门的路透也只能算是巧合。</p><p>游乐场大概是人山人海吧，不知道知城的状况如何。</p><p>实际上根本轮不到他来关心。徐彰彬从门外进来，屏幕还保持在通讯录界面。他瞥了一眼，注意力重新集中到自己的手机上，可下一秒徐彰彬移动到了他的正前方，他不得不抬起头：“怎么了？”</p><p>“跟韩尼通话了，”徐彰彬说，“哥在跟旻浩哥闹矛盾，韩尼说的。”</p><p>“他还讲别的了吗？”</p><p>“嗯，他让我跟你谈谈，”徐彰彬拉过来一把椅子，半身向他前倾，“不过我想先问哥一件事。”</p><p>“哥到底觉得旻浩哥是什么样的存在？”</p><p>他这才发现记忆中有关年下的片段全都像海面上的浮冰，浅显苍白，毫无争吵毫无怒火，毫无促膝长谈或者洒落的泪水。李旻浩不曾路过他的成长，他也不曾途经李旻浩的绽放。<br/>最刻骨的瞬间记录于做爱时，接近高潮前李旻浩绷紧的脸部线条如同刀锋。他总是执拗地别过脸，把每一道呻吟封锁在腹腔深处。</p><p>开始的开始方灿不是没想过制造些羁绊或标志，包括但不限于用两只手握住他的一只手，诸如此类表达亲密的动作他还是擅长的。随着时间过去他发现了自己的谬误：李旻浩是他看不透的，而他本身寻找的却是能够理解他的另一个自我。他们都孤独，都异乎寻常的孤独，可他们的实质不能彼此抚慰。</p><p>铁和铁，一百年后都还是铁。因为太过相像，所以流于表面的亲昵再多，也无法促进他们越过两者间的沟壑。它细如牛毛，却比深渊荒芜。</p><p>“挺值得信赖，也不需要很多的照顾，能把一切交给他的责任完美的完成，”方灿慢慢地开口，“就这样了，没什么特别的。”</p><p>“没有什么特别的？”<br/>“没有什么特别的。”</p><p>徐彰彬沉默不语。</p><p>“你希望我回答什么呢，彰彬？”</p><p>“我不知道，”年幼的提问者显得有些迷惘，不过只是一刹那，“我原本以为你可能会说你爱他或是你喜欢他……都没有吗？”</p><p>他迟疑了一下，没有回答。</p><p>“恐怕韩尼是对的，”徐彰彬叹了口气，“你知道他让我去找你聊聊之前说了什么吗，灿哥？”</p><p>“他说假如你和旻浩哥的问题现在无法解决，那么可能永远都无法解决了。”<br/>“你们有人动心了，这只是起点。”</p><p>徐彰彬睡着后方灿并未停止思索他的话。他不能给出那个问题的答案，因为语言是一种咒语，一旦脱口而出，有些局面就再也无法挽回。</p><p>只有一点方灿是确定的。爱情被比喻为人与人之间的化学反应，同种元素的单质处在任何可模拟环境下皆不能互相改变。他们不可能相爱。</p><p>⒎<br/>休假结束前一天，黄铉辰很识时务的搬到三人间去睡了，金昇玟打来电话，说他可能明天直接到公司，他们可以在那里碰头。</p><p>“那今晚要做吗。”</p><p>方灿不禁怀疑自己的耳朵：“我以为你那个已经过了。”</p><p>“嗯，对，过是过了，”李旻浩扯开外卖的包装盒，“但我想跟你做。很过分吗？”</p><p>“不，”他接过垃圾，“就是……有点吃惊。”</p><p>“有什么值得吃惊的，反正我们也没别的交流方法。”</p><p>李旻浩特别惹人厌恨的一点就是他总是对的。当晚他们亮着灯，年下素白的身体被方灿顶弄出水光，莹润柔滑的肌肤和黏腻滚烫的私处向他磊落的开放通行。他毫不忌惮地呻吟求欢，双手攀上方灿的脖子渴望更多的肢体接触。他得到了，随着方灿咬住他的腺体并且猛地一捅除声带外可以控制他音准的地方。他呜咽着，射的一塌糊涂，溢出的香气扼住房间里每个人的喉咙。</p><p>“别这样。”<br/>方灿有丝绒般的好嗓子，此刻却哑的要命。Omega的信息素鲜少具有攻击性，但他觉得李旻浩的一切都在侵略他，无论是他如烟柳如远黛的眉眼还是他恬淡的气味标志。他突破了一个又一个方灿引以为傲的理智的关卡，轻而易举的撺掇出他不愿意去面对的，比如扎根于染色体中的暴戾。</p><p>像种侮辱。</p><p>“哪样？”李旻浩的锁骨和颈侧还留有红痕，刚刚被方灿亲自啮出的。“和我做爱然后对我冷漠得要死？”</p><p>不是的。<br/>“我从来没有。”</p><p>他只不过不想用惯常的Alpha与Omega建立关系的方式去构架他和李旻浩之间的桥梁。所谓的“侮辱”即是如此。李旻浩不应当被简单的以性或床伴的身份对待。<br/>甚至连爱和喜欢都不能局限他。他像是神明的礼物，一丁点的亵渎就让他从自己的指缝中流走了。<br/>方灿不能承担那样的代价。</p><p>“对，你是没有，”李旻浩别过头去，相当幼稚的行为，不过至少让他不必见到方灿的脸，“只是对我和对其他人都一样而已。”</p><p>“当然，除了你不和他们上床——谁知道呢，对不对。”</p><p>他大概是疯了才会说这些，也是疯了才会想要流泪。他们已经再没有机会了，正如韩知城所说，他们永远都无法处理问题。方灿希望他成为一个挚友，一位伴侣，一面镜子。虽然他未必不能尝试。<br/>但他忍不住。</p><p>方灿有檀香味的信息素。李旻浩浏览过许多关于这种宗堂庙宇的御用品的描述：佛龛前，莲灯下，寡欲清心，几乎完美契合他眼中的方灿。他心中有那么强的大局观和牺牲精神，甘愿张开双臂背负十字架，谁也不能从他这里得到多余的饼和鱼。他不偏袒任何人，不私心任何人，所以他爱所有人，他不会爱任何人。</p><p>现在方灿试探着把嘴唇贴到年下脸上，一寸寸的挪过去，却始终无法完成最后的吻。</p><p>“我很害怕。”<br/>“我觉得爱会让我失去你。”</p><p>这算什么呢。李旻浩绝望地想。<br/>那么标记我吧。他爬上他的身体，以连绵的吻恳求不知所措的年上，甚至为他主动打开双腿，液体从四处漫开，情潮汹涌，而他像一片悲伤的海面。</p><p>“不行，旻浩，这不对，”他听见年上的声音倾注在耳畔，“我们不应该这样的。你不应该这样的。”</p><p>是啊，是啊，他想。<br/>但是有谁说过那样一句话。</p><p>“我爱上你了，我知道爱如同对虚空呐喊，而且必然被遗忘，我们的命运都已注定，总有那么一天，所有辛苦都将化为尘土，我也知道太阳会吞噬我们唯一的地球，但我还是爱上你了。”</p><p>可我爱上你了。</p><p>权当他是神佛，要渡众生，可不可以先渡一渡我。</p><p>⒏<br/>抵达美国时孩子们大多在倒时差，方灿适应力比较强，于是能在一车昏昏欲睡的瞌睡虫中间担当起一个清醒的角色。他同经纪人核实了一下行程，然后看了看酒店信息之类的，才走到后排就坐。</p><p>李旻浩坐在另一个位置上，专心致志地看风景。他会对感兴趣的东西异常专一，方灿曾经发现他整整两个小时观察流浪猫，仅仅因为喜欢。<br/>他花了两个小时观察李旻浩呢，是不是也算喜欢。</p><p>方灿想起上次他们有私人空间的时候，他们正在争执，在做爱，以年下啜泣至脱力并沉沉睡去而告终。他则在之后的日子里尽可能的躲开了李旻浩。似乎还是鱼死网破了，他揉着太阳穴，只感到无边的疲倦。</p><p>也正在这个时候，有什么东西轻轻地落在他的肩膀上，不重，但好像托付了许多。</p><p>“别动。”<br/>是李旻浩的头。</p><p>“你累了。”</p><p>他没说话。</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>猫会对信赖的人产生安全感，会为他们放松肌肉，慵懒的舒展在他们的膝头。<br/>他猜李旻浩在努力的放松下来，正如他从前一直做的那样。</p><p>淡淡的信息素浮动在方灿周围。李旻浩的信息素。他一度为了探究那股独特的清香跑遍了清潭洞附近每一家香水店，他居然断言他从未对年下抱有爱意。<br/>他还记得那种花在韩国和澳洲都不算常见，也不是观赏类花卉，拉丁文名相当长，而韩文译名叫作——</p><p>“我在想很多事情，”李旻浩半阖着眼，声音很小，“但现在不想告诉你。”</p><p>刺槐。<br/>坚硬的枝干，细密的尖刺，与此相反的是和珍珠与月长石的颜色一样的细碎小花，同样细小的墨绿的叶子以及温和的香馥。<br/>太像了。</p><p>将外表支棱着，伪造难以接近和无需亲密的假象。实际是最柔软的，像是槐花可以酿蜜，他在月光下泛起潮汐。</p><p>“臭氧可以变成氧气，”他又一次忽然听见年下开口，带着些不易察觉的颤音，“它们属于同一种元素的单质。它们可以互相转化。”<br/>“我们为什么不可以。”<br/>“我们可以改变吧。为彼此。”</p><p>没错，他们可以。方灿摸了摸年下的头顶。可然后呢。</p><p>不像玫瑰或者别的家养植物，刺槐脱离人类也能很好的生存。甚至比起温室，它们可能还更热衷野外。</p><p>“你记得你怎么认识我的吗？”<br/>“记得。你发情了，一个人，在练习室。当时大家都走了，只有我路过，正好闻到了信息素，就是这样。”</p><p>整栋大楼不会真的只剩一个Alpha的。李旻浩想着。<br/>他也没有告诉方灿，刺槐的花语是隐秘的爱。</p><p>他们都没有说什么，就那样，沉默的长久依靠着对方，直到天暗下来，车继续向前开，驶入毛边的黑暗。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我爱上你了，我知道爱如同对虚空呐喊，而且必然被遗忘，我们的命运都已注定，总有那么一天，所有辛苦都将化为尘土，我也知道太阳会吞噬我们唯一的地球，但我还是爱上你了。——《星运里的错》</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>